Heaven On Earth
by RaniLeto
Summary: My 1st Fic written but 2nd posted Hope You like it. ^_^


Disclaimers apply. Michelle and Kaede are mine. All mine. My own. My precious. Hehe sorry little carried away. Well Enjoy.  
  
This all started with a girl who has more power than she knows.  
  
Her name was Michelle. She had short purple hair with two longer bunches of hair on both sides of her face. It was after her favorite cartoon. She was new to this school. In fact she was new to Japan. She came from America and didn't know much Japanese but she had a friend who could speak both. She had to go to a new school because her Papa was very good with electronics. He had gotten a new job in Japan and she didn't mind much because her family had to go to many places but she thought it would be in America. She waited outside her new home for her friend to come and help her to her school. She was getting comfortable when she came. A tall black haired girl. She was no more than 14. She had on a normal school uniform like the one Michelle was wearing.  
  
"Konichi wa! Uh I mean Hi!"  
  
"Hey Etsuko!" Michelle waved cheerfully.  
  
"Are you ready for your first day at a Japanese school?" Etsuko looked eager to give Michelle the tour of her school.  
  
"As ready as I will ever be!" Michelle and Etsuko went side by side to the high school.  
  
When they got there Michelle was loving every minute of it. She was looking at the student and was curious as to why Etsuko had stopped in her tracks and was rushing to a classmate. More specifically a boy.  
  
"Hey Etsuko!" Michelle followed her to this boy. "Etsuko?"  
  
Etsuko was entranced. Michelle did everything she could to regain her attention. Michelle looked at the boy. He had long red hair and green eyes. If she didn't know better she would say he was a she.  
  
"Excuse me. Do you know why my friend is acting like this?"  
  
"Hai. I am afraid I might be the answer." The boy got up and walked to her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Watch her." He walked back and forth and Etsuko's head followed his every move. "Impressive ne?"  
  
"Uh. Yeah that's. neat. Well um. ari-gato for telling me what is wrong with my friend." Michelle got the feeling that something was going on because she was just a little freaked out by her friend. "Uh we have to go." Michelle pulled Etsuko away but before she was too far-gone the boy came up to her.  
  
"What is your name?" He was now walking next to her and Etsuko still dazed.  
  
"Michelle. We really have to get to class I don't want to be late." Michelle and Etsuko quickly left to their classes. Etsuko came back to life and scared Michelle.  
  
"Michelle did you see him? He was gorgeous."  
  
"Who? The red head? He was okay" Michelle was busy in finding their class because the bell was about to ring.  
  
"Okay? OKAY! He was perfect! How can you look at that and not fall in love?"  
  
"Don't know. He is just not." Michelle was mentally looking for the right words. "Handsome."  
  
Etsuko was at a loss. "What do you mean not handsome?" Michelle was about to answer when the teacher found them and escorted them to the right class.  
  
"We will talk later." Michelle wanted to get school done and out of the way. When school was done they stopped in front of the building where many female students were gathered.  
  
"Wazuka, Sachi, Ryoko! Come quickly!" When all the girls she called were there Etsuko turned to Michelle as said "Okay now tell me what you told me about 'the red head'."  
  
"All I said was that he wasn't handsome." Michelle looked like she had broken the rules. When they heard this some girls fainted and some girls stood shocked. "What is so wrong with thinking that?"  
  
Etsuko sat next to Michelle "Michelle listen. That red head is Shuichi Minamino. He is the cutest boy in all the world. Even some guys I know like him." For that she received a shocked stare from Michelle. "If you get to know him you will feel the same." Then an idea struck her. "I got it! We can make her part of the club! All you have to do is get to like Minamino- san."  
  
"But I don't want to get to like him." Michelle got up and walked away. As she got to the entrance she met Minamino-san.  
  
"Konnichi wa!" Michelle gave him and confused look. "I said 'Hello'. You know I didn't get the chance to introduce myself I am."  
  
"Shuichi Minamino the cutest boy in the whole world. Yes I know Etsuko told me. Can you tell me why they act like it is a crime for me not to be attracted to you?" Michelle was getting more and more freaked out by this day.  
  
"Uh. It is a long story. And I will be glad to tell it to you if I may walk you home."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. I like to be alone." Michelle continued walking. As soon as she was gone the boy came up behind Shuichi.  
  
"Something' wrong Kurama?" Yusuke asked putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. I am kind of disappointed."  
  
***************  
  
As Michelle took a longer trip through the park she was knocked over by a woman trying to get away from something. The woman pulled Michelle aside and spoke quietly but quickly.  
  
"I am sorry about running you over but I need your help."  
  
"Who are you?" Michelle was scared and she showed it.  
  
"I can't tell you but you must keep this safe at all costs. Please you must or else everything and everyone will perish. Can you do it? Can I trust you?" Michelle sighed and reluctantly agreed. The strange woman gave her a smooth silver ball. "Never tell anyone about this. This ball can heal anyone and any thing but it is also a weapon. It almost has a mind of its own. Keep it safe. If I am not here tomorrow then take it to Koenma. He is the son of Enma lord of the dead." With that she ran and disappeared. Michelle was starting to wonder what she got her self into.  
  
"So she doesn't like you?" Yusuke said pouring another drink.  
  
"Yes. And for some reason it bothers me. I don't know why. But o guess I will get over it quickly." Kurama smirked as Yusuke poured another drink for him.  
  
"Drink and drink quickly. My mom will be here soon." Yusuke was gulping down another cup.  
  
The next day when she woke up she went to the park but found on lady. The only thing she found was a crowd. Michelle went to see what was so entertaining. When she saw what everyone was looking at she gasped. It was the lady she met. Her stomach looked like it was ripped out. Michelle tried to talk to her but was stopped by the police.  
  
"Let me go. She is my Mom." Michelle lied to talk to the lady.  
  
"Koenma. Find Yusuke. One will help. One will protect." The lady died of blood loss. Michelle thought that maybe that Shuichi guy could help. If not then he can tell me some one who can. She walked to her house and locked her room door. She was thinking that something very dangerous was coming after her and she didn't know why when or what it would do to her. She reached in her coat pocket and pulled out the ball. When she held it a certain way spikes came out and made her drop it. She picked it up but it flew out of her hands. She tried to watch where it went but it was too fast. It stopped in front of her and rammed at her with full speed. As it hit she gave a loud scream of pain.  
  
She went looking for a Minamino residence. It was easier than she thought. After she knocked on the door she was greeted by a woman's friendly face. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I am looking for Shuichi Minamino. Is he here is it very important."  
  
"Who is it Mother?" Shuichi came down the stairs and stopped when he saw Michelle. "Hello Michelle. How are you?"  
  
"You remember me?"  
  
"Of course. How can I help you?" Shuichi led his guest up stairs to talk privately.  
  
"It is really important. Shuichi I need help." Michelle told him about the lady and the ball. "And she said a man named Koenma can help me. Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes." Kurama was feeling uneasy.  
  
"Good take me to him. I have to see him." As she said this a knock at the windows.  
  
"Kurama?" That voice was familiar to him but it startled her. The window opened and A girl with blue hair on an oar flew in. Michelle just stared. "Kurama! Koenma needs your help. Yusuke and the others are there they are waiting for you."  
  
"Koenma? Yusuke? Take me with you."  
  
"Botan. This is Michelle. Michelle, Botan. Botan, Michelle has to come with us. She needs to talk to Koenma." Kurama didn't want to take her there but she needed help.  
  
"Okay then. Lets go." Botan flew away leaving Kurama and Michelle.  
  
"Come on. I will show you to the portal." Kurama and Michelle left the house and headed to the Reikai.  
  
When they got there, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were talking to Koenma. "Kurama you are here. Good. Botan told me your friend wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Yes I do. I need your help Mr. Koenma. You see I was walking home from school after talking with Shuichi when I was ran over by a strange woman. She pulled me aside and asked me to help her by taking care of a small smooth silver ball. I don't know or remember why but I agreed and she said she would be at the park the next day. So I came back and when I found her it looked like she had her stomach ripped out. She told me to come find you and another called Yusuke to keep the little ball safe. So I thought that Shuichi could help me because maybe he heard of you. So I went and asked his help when the girl on the oar flew in and told him you wanted to see him so I demanded to come. And that's how we ended up here."  
  
"Sou da ne." Boy could that woman talk. "Then you don't know. She didn't tell you any more."  
  
"Only that it can heal and has a mind of its own." Michelle put her hands over her stomach.  
  
"Hai and it will do anything to survive. Do you have the ball?" Koenma held out a hand waiting for her to give it to him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I have it." Michelle thought for a while then answered.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Koenma looked at her like he was ready to hurt her if she said no again.  
  
"Because after I found her killed I went to my room. After a while of looking at it, it grew spikes and." Michelle was thinking about the pain before she finished. "It rammed into me and now it is in my stomach." Koenma sighed.  
  
"I should have remembered." He tried to say it quietly but did not succeed.  
  
"Remember what?" Michelle was getting worried. She was already wondering how she would explain this to her family. She was thinking of way to put it.  
  
"That ball has a life of its own. And it will do any thing to protect it."  
  
"You said that." Hiei moved in to the conversation.  
  
"The life. It is trying to protect it self. Like Kurama." Koenma hesitated at the last part.  
  
"Wait a minute! What are you talking about? And who is Kurama?" Michelle was all confused.  
  
"I am Kurama." Shuichi stood up. "It is also a long story."  
  
"Got shot. Literally born again." Kuwabara was trying to make it quick. Michelle was shocked at the fact that in order to save its life it rammed in to her stomach and that now she was just maybe pregnant.  
  
"Okay not really as long as I thought."  
  
"Here. See this?" Koenma showed her a picture of so much blood and ruins she couldn't make it out. "This what would happen if this ball fell into the wrong hands this ball has more powers than all of us combined. It is the Orb of Heavenly Power." Koenma pulled out a couple of files. "This life will grow quickly in you. It is trying to grow up."  
  
Michelle felt a pain in her stomach and fell. "Ahhh! Damn this hurts. Can't you get it out? I don't want to have a baby! I hate babies! I hate all babies!" Michelle managed to say in between groans of pain. Koenma, Kurama and Yusuke rushed to help her. She groaned in pain. It felt like her stomach would explode.  
  
"Koenma you have to help her."  
  
"I can't do any thing. The only thing I can think of is dealing with the pain." Koenma looked through the files. Nothing like this ever happened before. The pain in her belly had gone and as it did George came running in.  
  
"Koenma-sama! You have a message." George looked like he saw a ghost.  
  
"Let me see." Koenma turned on the screen. As Koenma turned on the screen Kurama jumped in fear because the one who was on the screen was Karasu. "Karasu? What are you doing?"  
  
"Talking to you about the Orb of Heavenly Power. I want it."  
  
"Well you can't have it so Nauhhhh!" Michelle stuck out her tongue at Karasu. Kurama couldn't help but snicker. Karasu looked at everyone in the room but stopped at a certain fox.  
  
"Well, well. Look who I found." Karasu look with loving and deadly eyes at Kurama. "How have you been, Honey?"  
  
"Don't call me that." Kurama obviously hated this guy Karasu but it looked like Karasu loved Kurama.  
  
"Honey?" Michelle was border lined between amusement and confusion.  
  
"Karasu has got the hots for him." Yusuke spoke after listening to everything said. Michelle tried not to laugh and was doing quite well.  
  
"And I wish he didn't." Kurama shot a death glare at the screen.  
  
"Ow." Karasu said sarcastically. "Now the reason I called is I want the Orb of Heavenly Power. Give it over."  
  
"Why should we give it to you?" Kuwabara said confident.  
  
"Because if you don't I will kill a certain girl I know is close to at least her fire demon brother and his worst enemy." When Hiei heard this his head snapped up with wide eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara was confused like normal  
  
"Yes Hiei I mean Yukina. Look in Hiei and Yukina's folder." Karasu looked at Hiei with evil eyes.  
  
When Koenma looked he didn't even find the folders. "Where are their folders?"  
  
"Oh yeah that's right I took them. Oh well." Karasu said amused.  
  
"Wait you mean that worthless shrimp is the brother of my sweet Yukina?"  
  
"Duh. Haven't you noticed the way he keeps looking at her? The way he is so concerned when she is hurt? These are things family does." Karasu had apparently been watching them for some time.  
  
"How do we know you would kill her if you didn't get the ball?" Michelle was wondering.  
  
"Because I have her neck in my hands." Karasu pulled his arm up to reveal Yukina crying and hanging. "And not only do I have her."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kurama said sitting on a corner of the desk.  
  
"Does the name Shiroi ring a bell, my sweet fox?" Kurama was enraged.  
  
"Let her go or I will get my plants to drink your blood again."  
  
"Again?" Michelle looked to Koenma.  
  
"Kurama killed Karasu before."  
  
"And that must mean he likes me. I believe you should kill every thing you love. Send them to a better place early." Karasu explained to Michelle.  
  
"Well that does kinda make sense." Michelle was deep in thought about it. She stopped thinking when Kurama glared at her. It was like his eyes said 'are you kidding'.  
  
"Now are you going to give it to me or will the ice maiden pay?" Karasu gave Yukina a tiny shake while she whimpered.  
  
"You can't get it. No one can."  
  
"Why not?" Michelle hesitated but then replied.  
  
"I lost it. In the river by my house." When she finished another pain came to her. "Owwwww!" She fell on the floor holding her stomach and moaning in pain. Kurama helped her out of the room. Michelle refused to go too far from the room. She wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"Oh you lost it did you? Say good bye to the ice maiden." Karasu walked out of the view of the screen. A loud scream was heard. "AHHHHH! Stop it, please!" Karasu pulled Yukina over to the screen and showed them what he was doing. He was slowly scratching her face. One side to the other. Hiei saw red.  
  
"Let her go you freak!" Kuwabara was bursting with anger.  
  
"Give me the orb!" Karasu was not kidding. He would kill Yukina. And if they did not give him the orb then he would go after Shiori.  
  
"Not on your life teme!" Yusuke was also mad he just couldn't let a friend die but the consequences would be worse.  
  
"Alright!" A voice called out from the door. It was Michelle. "I will give it to you if you let the girls go." Kurama looked at her.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Good to see someone with guts and brains. Meet me at the middle of all three lands of the Makai. I will bring the girl. If you try to attack me I will rip out her throat. Tomorrow when the sun dies."  
  
"Okay. The orb will be there." Michelle would keep her promise.  
  
The next day all of them were discussing how to stop him but that wasn't all. "How could you just agree? Do you remember the photos? That is what it will do! Not only can it give life but it can take it!" Koenma was furious and his face showed it.  
  
"I doubt he can find it. I said it would be there but I did not say where it would be." Michelle said with a satisfied look. Michelle's figure was beginning to show that the orb was inside her with a larger stomach. Later Karasu showed up with Yukina crying and with the same scar on her face.  
  
"Well where is it?" Karasu and Michelle met at the point of all three lands.  
  
"Right here. Now let her go. I promise I will give it to you." Karasu threw the girl hard on to the ground. Michelle ran to help her up. "Go to your friends. Be safe." Michelle helped her to Hiei and Kuwabara. They were about to attack him when Michele stopped them. She stepped forwards.  
  
"Were is it?" Karasu grabbed her neck.  
  
"You're holding it." Michelle choked out and yelled at them to attack and they did. When all the fighting stopped Karasu was dead. They beat him to a pulp. Michelle was about to congratulate every one when her stomach started hurting. She grabbed her stomach and fell down. Every one ran to help her but when they got to her she passed out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * Years passed and Michelle's baby was born. She told her family about the baby. She had purple hair with green highlight and sky blue eyes. Her name was Kaede. It was Christmas and Michelle was taking her to meet her friends. Kaede wasn't to keen on leaving her warm house but she went. When they got to where the Christmas party was, a very drunk Kuwabara greeted them. "Come in ladies! The party is just getting started." Kaede gave her mom a look that said 'why are we here again'.  
  
"Don't worry." Michelle introduced Kuwa to Kaede and then to everyone else. By the time Kaede was feeling more at home Yusuke and Kuwa tried to sing for Keiko and Yukina but failed miserably. Keiko mocked Yusuke while Yukina said it was sweet. "He gets kisses while I get mocked." Kurama was trying not to show the fact that he was drunk but wasn't doing so well. Hiei was keeping to him self until Yukina asked him to come and join them. They were trying to scare each other. Kaede scared everyone with a very creepy story of an alien worm that lives in peoples' backs. Botan had the great idea of a dance contest. The winner was a couple no one would expect. Koenma and Kaede. Michelle was the only one who stayed sober because she would take everyone back to his or her house, but she took a drink now and then. It was early in the morning when everyone went home.  
  
Kaede was the first to be ready to leave. Kuwa and Kurama were passed out on the sofa. Keiko, Botan, And Yukina tried to stop the headaches. Yusuke and Koenma were trying not to throw up. As Kaede waited for them to finish getting stable she felt a strange youkai somewhere near. She turned to tell her mom but she was stopped by a rope around her arms. Kaede screamed to get there attention. Her screaming was stopped when she was pulled down the steps. Michelle heard the scream and ran. That woke Kurama. Both ran out of the temple to find her. Michelle stopped when she saw her daughter lying at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Kaede!" Kurama ran down to see if any bones were broken. When he knelt beside her he was kicked in the chin and knocked out. Michelle ran down to stop him but even though she saw it, it was too late. The big youkai grabbed her daughter and walked away. Michelle checked on Kurama and carried him back to the temple. Botan looked at Michelle and Kurama "Doushitano?"  
  
Kaede woke with a low groan. When she realized what had happened to her she tried to move but was tied to a table. It was a cold metal. The head of the table was slightly higher than the other end. Kaede pulled as hard as she could to get free. She almost broke one of the chains holding her but she heard footsteps coming her way. This made her try harder. When she broke the chain on her left wrist she reached to her right to free the other hand but a cold skinny hand grabbed hers.  
  
"I should have known you would be able to break the chains. I guess I should put something stronger guarding you."  
  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Kaede asked.  
  
"I want your power. Simple as that."  
  
"What power? I don't have any power." Kaede was getting confused  
  
"Has living like a human made you forget what you are? All right. If you don't remember I will tell you. You are not human. You are not a demon. You are pure energy from heaven. Before you were born you stayed there collecting good and kind emotions from the souls. You would have been sent to earth when things got bad. But 14 years ago you were taken from heaven to be used by Karasu." The person was circling Kaede strapped on the table. "Unfortunately for him the person who took you out of heaven refused to give up your power. To stop hell on earth you were given to your mother by pure chance. So you weren't intended and not wanted. Look."  
  
The hand that stopped her pressed a butt and on came the screen in front of her. "Ahhh! Damn this hurts. Can't you get it out? I don't want to have a baby! I hate babies! I hate all babies!" It was her mom before she was born. So her mom knew about what she was. She knew how much power she had but never told her. Why?  
  
"Why didn't she tell me about this?"  
  
"Like I should know? I just want your power so now I'll take it." The figure talking came into the light. It was a girl with long black hair and violet eyes. She had a black dress with a black and red coat. On her face she wore what looked like a silver muzzle. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Keratsu." After saying that she reached out a hand and placed it on Kaede's stomach. Keratsu started to take out all her energy through her hand. Kaede screamed in pain and blacked out. "Well at least I got most power. Man she is strong when she is in pain. Now to get as much of the remaining power."  
  
Kurama moaned as Michelle put an ice pack on his chin. He hissed at the pain. "Did you see him?" Koenma asked a little worried. He knew Kaede had a lot of power and she couldn't control it.  
  
"Yes it and it was a she with long blonde hair and an outfit like that guy Karasu's only it was a dress."  
  
"Hiei can you locate her?" Yusuke asked trying not to pass out.  
  
"I can try. But she may be warded." Hiei took off his bandana and revealed his jagan. Michelle was looking at Kurama's chin. She was too amazed with his healing to notice his jagan. "Nope, I can't find her." Michelle was putting away the ice pack when she felt a headache like an anvil got dropped on her.  
  
"OWWWW! Damn it! Ughhh!" Michelle dropped the ice pack and grabbed her head. Kurama and Yukina ran to help her.  
  
"Michelle what is it?" Koenma also ran to help.  
  
"It is my head. The pain. It hurts!" Michelle opened her eyes and saw Kaede. "Kaede!" She noticed a crow cawing like there was no tomorrow. The crow slowly turned into a female Karasu. It looked at her and pulled out a knife. The female crow lunged the knife at Kaede and stabbed her through the heart. "NOOOOO! Kaede!" The pain went away and she looked at everyone around her.  
  
"What is wrong Michelle?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I saw Kaede."  
  
"Where was she? Was she okay?" Koenma asked. "Answer the second question first."  
  
"There was a female Karasu and she stabbed her." Kurama looked up when he heard that name.  
  
"There is a female Karasu out there? I thought one was enough." Kurama hated the thought of another Karasu. Koenma and Botan brought everyone to the Reikai. Koenma looked through Karasu's file and stopped when he found a name: Keratsu. It was the only name under family.  
  
"Look." He found a picture of Keratsu. She looked like Karasu but with more chest. Kurama jumped at the picture. "Her name Keratsu. She is the only family member of Karasu. But it says that she is a robot."  
  
"That's the crow that stabbed Kaede!" Michelle was thinking about different ways to kill her for hurting her daughter.  
  
"It says that Karasu doubled his personality and gave it to her along with half hi." Koenma was cut off as the entire Reikai shook. "George!" The screen went blank. The next thing on the screen was Keratsu herself. "You!"  
  
"Konichi wa! Koenma, Michelle and everyone else."  
  
"Where is Kaede, bitch!" Michelle snapped at the screen.  
  
"Who? Oh yes. The orb. She is right here with me." Keratsu had a dangerous look in her eyes.  
  
"What have you done with her? Give her back!" Michelle was getting angrier by the second. Even though Keratsu had a dangerous look Michelle was just down right frightening.  
  
"Other than take all her powers, I have done nothing. Do you want me to? And you will get her if."  
  
"If what? IF WHAT!" Michelle was pissed. "What do you mean take her powers?"  
  
This was getting worse by the minute. In less than a second Keratsu was in the room. More specifically in front of Kurama. He jumped in surprise.  
  
"No wonder my half brother loved you. You are handsome." She said running a hand up him. Kurama pushed her away and hid behind Michelle. "I meant take every power she had, knew, and used."  
  
"Give her back!" Michelle stepped up to Keratsu.  
  
"No."  
  
Kuwabara tried to sneak up on her but she made the walls stretch out and pick him up. Michelle and Keratsu looked at each other. Now it was Yusuke's turn to attack but was unsuccessful as he floated up and uncontrollably spun around. The gazes of the girls never broke as Kurama summoned the rose whip and tried to slice. He managed to get her on the face. Keratsu looked at him and threw him into the walls as far back as she could which was five rooms. Keratsu looked at them "Muda."  
  
Michelle watched with worried eyes as her best friend was tossed like a rag doll. She rolled her fist and threw it at Keratsu. It knocked her back. She fell down with a bleeding nose. Michelle ran to help Kurama. When she got to him he tried to stand up but couldn't move his legs. His arms either. Michelle stopped at his side. "Daijobuka?" Yukina went to help Kuwa. Keiko pulled Yusuke down and Hiei went to Kurama. Hiei was mad at her for hurting friends. Even Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei ran as fast as he could but Keratsu caught him by the throat. Yukina froze her arm but Keratsu reopened the scar on her cheek. With a wave of her hand every one not hurt flew to the wall. Including Yukina, which made Hiei very angry. She made Yusuke spin and told the walls to crush Kwabara's ribs. Michelle stood up and turned around. Angrily she stared straight at Keratsu.  
  
Kaede was still lying on the table when she heard a mental summon. It was her mother. With all her strength she vanished and reappeared by her mom. Both stared side by side. Keratsu flung all she could at them. Michelle took as much as she could before she ran at the crow. All her anger went to her hand to form a knife made of the same metal as Kaede before she was given to Michelle. She lunged at the one who hurt her friends. As she stabbed, Keratsu summoned an evil cloud of some sort. It swallowed Michelle sending her to a strange place.  
  
Kaede watched with an emotionless face. She walked towards Keratsu. As she did the pink shirt morphed into a long loosely wrapped dress with a piece of blue cloth tied around. Keratsu dropped Hiei when he sliced her arm off. She waved her other arm and scratched Hiei's jagan. He howled in pain.  
  
"Keratsu! You will no longer hurt innocent people!" Kaede shined with so much power it could kill Enma twice. "With my holy powers I banish you to the lands of torment, death, and pain where there is every disease and form of torture imaginable! And never return!"  
  
Kaede formed two long blades and flung them at the robot. As they hit, a dimensional doorway opened up. Michelle fell out of the darkness that surrounded her. Keratsu grabbed the knife and ran at Kaede. Before she was pulled in, she buried the knife deep in Kaede's chest. Michelle screamed "Iie!"  
  
Kaede screamed as Keratsu was pulled in. "If I go, then he is coming to!" Keratsu shouted as she grabbed Koenma's arm and pulled him along. Despite the pain Kaede ran and grabbed him.  
  
"Let him go!"  
  
"Never!" Keratsu just grabbed tighter to the godling.  
  
"I WILL NEVER LET YOU TAKE HIM!!!" Kaede pulled out the dagger from her chest and stabbed Keratsu in the neck. She continued to stab until she was dead. She let go of Koenma and the door closed. Koenma fell on the floor with Kaede. Everyone went to see her body lying there. Michelle cried on Kurama's shoulder. Yukina healed Kuwabara as Botan healed Hiei. Yusuke hugged a crying Keiko and Koenma sat next to Kaede's body. He noticed a small trace of ki coming from her. He reached to check what he was feeling.  
  
Sure enough Kaede was still alive. Koenma called a special healer to check on Kaede.  
  
Later when everyone was healed as best as possible, the healer came out of Kaede's room. "She will be fine but she has very little strength. I am amazed that she still lives."  
  
"May we see her?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Yes but don't expect an answer to any questions. And go one at a time." The healer left. Koenma went in to the room Kaede was resting in. He sat in the chair next to the bed. Kaede had flowers around the room from Kurama and cards made by everyone else saying 'get well soon'.  
  
"Kaede? Thank you for saving my life." Koenma wasn't sure what to say. "I hope you get better soon. At least Keratsu is gone. Well I will let you sleep." Koenma got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Is that it?" Kaede was staring at him. "Don't I get a reward?" Kaede smiled as much as she could. But considering the pain it wasn't that much of a smile.  
  
"What kind of a reward?" Koenma walked back to her bed.  
  
"Maybe something like this." Kaede pulled Koenma closer for a soft kiss on the cheek. "Your welcome." Koenma got up and walked out of the room. He was silently laughing to him self.  
  
Now things have been taken care of. Michelle stayed with Kaede in the Nigenkai. As does Kurama. Kaede started dating Koenma and was learning how to control her powers. Hiei still refused to let Kuwabara date Yukina. Yusuke and Keiko also married. Life was great for everyone. And I will make sure Kaede is learning how to control her powers. I will teach her all I can. Maybe someday she will have more powers than I. Even the great Genkai has her limits. 


End file.
